survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewis
|place = 5/20 |challenges = 2 |votesagainst = 5 |days = 25 |season2 = ORG Stars |tribes2 = |place2 = 10/21 |challenges2 = 2 |alliances2 = emergency-meeting|votesagainst2 = 8|days2 = 21}}Lewis is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: The ORGstralian ORGback'''' and [[SurvivORG: ORG Stars|''SurvivORG: ORG Stars]]. Following the conclusion of SurvivORG: GuatemORGla, Lewis became the owner of SurvivORG, taking over the role from Magnus. Profile Retrieved from Angela's brutal cast assessment Lewis (The Foot Monster): "One of the least tolerable people on the server. He is very annoying in that everything you say or do has to have a response from him. He sticks his nose up where it shouldn’t be at times. He should be sticking his nose up some sarin gas instead. He can be a self-centered and rude bitch. He’s basically Grande being the Jessica Stan that he is but less iconic. You meet some very bitchy people in your life, but Lewis is not the cool bitch type. He’s THAT BITCH you hope chokes on his birthday while having a party with 0 attendees since no one bothers to care for him. Lewis is good at the game, but I don’t think he might fair well in this type of situation, he gets irritated very quickly. So, I wouldn’t be surprised him being a goat or premerge flop." The ORGstralian ORGback In ORGstralia, Lewis brought his brash Scottish temperament to the forefront of the game by leading the Ogakor (Oga-Core) alliance and running the merge and post-merge strategically with his pawn Erik. He was a key player in the season. At Final 5, he attempted to vote out Blake, the eventual winner, but Jenny led a coalition of her, Quartz, and Blake to vote him out just short of the Final Tribal Council. He finished in 5th Place and voted for Blake to win Sole Survivor. Voting History In Boy Howdy, Lewis was given Individual Immunity by Nick at tribal. ORG Stars In ORG Stars, Lewis was one of the 3 players brought back from ORGstralia along with Jenny and Nick. While both of his season-mates went early, he was an active player in the season, surviving the pre-merge despite being exiled for a round. He was not a target until Final 10, when he received a deliberate vote from the minority during an idol play, where him and Hannah each were tied with one vote. While the voting seemed to be heading towards a rock draw, Lewis was ultimately voted out unanimously on the revote. Lewis finished in 10th Place and voted for Trey to win Sole Survivor. Voting History In Evil Always Wins, Lewis was exiled after winning an item at the auction, being exempt from attending and voting at that night's double tribal. In There's Nothing More Dangerous Than a Stagnant Mind, Mauka used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Lewis's vote against him. Trivia * Lewis won the award for Best Confessionals at the ORG Stars reunion. * Lewis is currently one of the production team members of SurvivORGs, and became the owner of the servers when Magnus stepped away from that role after GuatemORGla. Category:Contestants Category:5th Place Category:ORGstralia Contestants Category:VIP Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:ORG Stars Contestants Category:10th Place Category:Best Confessionals Category:Producers